Mother's Day Memories
by carriesagun
Summary: The team visit their Mum's on Mother's Day
1. Catherine Willows

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Catherine Willows

"Mum! Mum wake up!"

"Lindsey?"

"Hey Mum! Happy Mothers Day!" The flowers you thrust into my hands, my darling daughter, make my heart skip a beat. Beautiful daffodils, carnations, and a big yellow bow right in the centre.

"Thanks, Linds! These are lovely!" I'm beaming, I can feel it, that happy, smiling sensation which seems to coat everything in sugar and light. I fight back the tears – I don't want to embarrass my teenage daughter.

When did you grow up so quickly? I remember you as a tiny baby, looking up at me like I was your whole world. Now, the whole world is you world, and I'm just a little part of it. This makes me sad, just a little. But I wouldn't frown, not today, not the one day of the year when I am your whole world again.


	2. Gil Grissom

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Gilbert Grissom

I don't need a key – you already gave me one, because you can't hear the door bell. I let myself in, not trying to be quiet, holding the large bouquet in my arms. It's full of roses – pink ones, your favourites – and tied neatly with a pretty ribbon. I know that large, colourful things cheer you up.

In the kitchen, you're washing up, and I tap you three times on the shoulder. You know it's me, and you turn around and wave your hands, seemingly at random. I understand sign language – I've had to.

'_Hello_,' you sign.

'_Hello, Mother, how are you feeling_?' I sign back.

'_Even better now you're here, Gil_,' you reply. A smile spreads on your face, and your eyes light up. I hand you the bouquet.

'_Thank you – are you sure you can afford them_?' you ask, one-handed.

I smile. '_For you? Of course_.' You smile.


	3. Greg Sanders

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Greg Sanders

It's a typical Mothers Day at home. You know the drill well, my three brothers and me descending on the house. Dad's cooking, and you're in seventh heaven with Marissa doing your nails.

Surrounded by flowers, chocolates, teddies and my gift – a Nintendo DS. What? I'm slightly geeky. Any of my colleagues would agree. I'm your youngest boy, and you look at me so proudly. My brothers work in offices, my sister as a nurse, but I'm a CSI.

I only ever wanted to make you proud, Mum, and for the first time, I think I've succeeded.


	4. Nick Stokes

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Nick Stokes

It's typical, isn't it? I'm running late on the worst day of the year to run late. I impatiently honk on the horn on my car, watching the cars ahead not even crawling. I'm thinking about you – I know you got your card, you text me to tell me so.

It's been a difficult year. Although it doesn't seem like it, it's been fourteen months since I was buried in that coffin. When they found me, all I wanted was to see you. And I did. Mum, I miss you. Don't you miss me, after everything? I think you do.


	5. Sara Sidle

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Sara Sidle

I don't want to think about you, but I do. Gil is visiting his mum, that's sweet lady, and it makes me reflect. Leaves me to consider you, and all that you are. It's true that no matter what a mum does, a child will love them. Yes, I love you, despite what you did.

I think about Dad, too, and I feel sick. A deep, sickening ache, that you caused. You took my Dad away, and I miss him, and you are being punished for what you did. It was wrong, Mum, it was.

And still, I miss you.


	6. Warwick Brown

**Here's my little gift for mothers everywhere this Mothers Day, March the 2****nd**** 2008. The CSI teams visit their mums on this special day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't!**

Warwick Brown

You're gone. That's what this stone tells me. I've got flowers laid on your tombstone, and I brought you a teddy – you always loved plushies. It's a good one – a red teddy with a T-shirt screaming 'I love my Mum!' I do love you, even though you've gone.

I remember how you told me. That you had cancer and it was bad. I told you they could treat it – no one died of cancer any more. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. Even as a thirty year old man, I need my Mum. I miss you today, on your day.


End file.
